figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Sharla Qualle Ae-Andrias/P-Dialogue
This is Sharla's P-Dialogue! Levels Level 15 ;Sharla :Hello, Mardek. Is there anything you want to talk to me about? I'm a good listener. ;Mardek :Well, how are you doing, Sharla? ;Sharla :Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking. ;Mardek :That's... great! ;Sharla :... :Oh, um... am I supposed to be saying something else? ;Mardek :No, it's alright. As long as you're okay, it's fine! Level 20 ;Sharla :Yes? ;Mardek :So...Why did you want to become a Guard? ;Sharla :Oh, um, well, Donovan wanted to, so I just sort of...followed him, really. ;Mardek :Well, how did you know Donovan before the Guard? ;Sharla :We were childhood friends. ;Mardek :How did you meet? ;Sharla :I can't remember... I was young. I think I met him back when I was in Aeropolis, then again when I moved to the North, and recognised him and we became friends... ;Mardek :Aeropolis? ;Sharla :Oh, um, that's where I lived for a while. My mum is a Priestess at the Temple of Air there now. She used to be an Adventurer, so we travelled all over the place. ;Mardek :Ooh, sounds fun! ;Sharla :Mm, I suppose. :Though sometimes it was hard because I never really got to know anyone or get familiar anywhere... ;Mardek :How did your mum end up in Aeropolis, yet you stayed in Goznor? ;Sharla :Oh, um, we lived together in the North at first, then she got the job at the Temple and I didn't want to go because of, um, well, Donovan... So I joined the Guard with him instead. ;Mardek :Oh, I see! :Well, that'll be all...! ;Sharla :Thanks for taking the time to talk to me, Mardek. Level 25 ;Sharla :Mm? ;Mardek :Well, Sharla... I notice you don't say much... ;Sharla :Aww, do I not say enough? Sorry... ;Mardek :Uh... why don't you say much...? ;Sharla :Um... um... well... um... :I don't know... :I suppose I just... listen better than I talk? I don't like to be a bother, and I don't want to say the wrong thing... ;Mardek :Well, why not? ;Sharla :I just... don't, for some reason. It's just, um... being a bother would be awful, wouldn't it? I don't want people to bother me, so I don't bother them? :But, um! I like listening, so don't take that the wrong way, please...! ;Mardek :Well, I think I understand, anyway. I'm like that too! ;Sharla :Yeh, I've noticed you don't talk much either, Mardek. I sort of like how I'm not the only one. ;Mardek :Yay. Now, should we return to adventuring? ;Sharla :Okay! Locations Events/areas not listed below ;Sharla :Um, I don't have anything to say, sorry... Goznor ;Sharla :So, um, this is Goznor? It's really nice. Canonia ;Sharla :I'm glad I didn't have to face the zombies here like you did... Cambria ;Sharla :Are we going to fight in the Arena? Sun Temple ;Sharla :I'm still here, Mardek. Don't worry about me. Xantusia ;Sharla :These reptoids seem really friendly. Sandflow Caves ;Sharla :I keep getting sand in my shoes. Dark Temple ;Sharla :This place is scary... Aeropolis ;Sharla :Um, my mum lives in Aeropolis. She's the Priestess at the Temple of Air. Saul's Dungeon ;Sharla :I don't like this place... Lake Qur (underwater) ;Sharla :Breathing underwater is really weird! Crimson Peak ;Sharla :I think this place is making me feel really weak or something... Fire Temple, Water Temple, Earth Temple ;Sharla :It feels really strange or something to be in an Elemental Temple... Lifewood ;Sharla :This place makes me feel really healthy and happy! Lost Monastery ;Sharla :Being a Knight seems to involve fighting so many undead! I don't like undead... Miasmal Citadel ;Sharla :This place is really scary... but really interesting, too. Category:P-Dialogue Archives